No more second chances
by Sierra Sierra
Summary: Not in any way related to my Just one more second chance story. Haley has just come home from the tour, and she thought that it was she that had to get Nathan to forgive her, but what if it is Nathan that has to make her forgive him?
1. Not So great return

**I don't own anything**

Chapter 1 Not so great return

I walked into the hall of our school. Everyone is pointing and laughing at me. I didn't think that I would be treated this bad from just returning from a rock tour. With every step I take it seems as I'm going nowhere. I stepped up to my locker and look to my right. Standing there is my best friend Luke, and on my left his little brother, and my husband, Nathan.

"Should of used your stag name." Was all that Nathan had to say to me. I know that it is my fault that he is hurting and that our marriage is in the bad condition it is in, but it is also his fault.

I stuffed all my books into my bag and walked off to find my friend Brooke. I would have never believed that I would be sharing a apartment if you told me that last year. She use to hate, but she is also the person that made me give Nathan another chance. As I step out the door I see her sitting on the bench. She hopped up quick when she saw me.

"Haley why are you crying?" she asked. I had no idea that I was crying. I should have known that thinking about my past with Nathan would bring tears to my eyes.

"Oh nothing." was all that I said, but I don't know if you could call my marriage nothing, though that was all it meant now, nothing. Brooke looked at me like she didn't believe me, but she let it slide.

"So what's up with Peyton? She has been giving me the cold shoulder ever since I returned." I said trying to brake the uncomfortable silence.

"Oh she has just had a bad year. I'll talk to her." and with that Brooke skipped off to find her.

I continued to walk to my first class, still being laughed at. I can not believe the people here. What is their problem with me? They don't even know me. As I walked into my first class I over heard these girls talking in the corner.

"Did you hear that Haley came back for Nathan?" A tall blonde girl said.

"Yeah to bad that he's paying that guy to come back and get her again." Said a short red hair.

"What?"

"Yeah apparently Nathan just married her to get in her pants. Then paid this guy to come and take her away, but the dumb ass came back thinking that the marriage actually meant something to Nathan."

"He didn't!"

"Yep, and the guy he paid was a fox. Poor Haley only got married so someone could get her in the sack."

I was about to walk over to those girls and tell them they're wrong, but out of the corner of my eye I see Nathan stand up.

Oh good he's going to tell them they are dead wrong, are at least that's what I thought he was going to say. Nathan walked over to me and bent down to whisper something in my ear.

"To bad they're right, now go fuck Chris Keller." Nathan walked out of the room. I turned around and started to walk home when Brooke stopped me. She was with Luke, just what I need right now.

"Wow, Haley, what's wrong, and don't say nothing." Brooke said letting go of Luke's arm. I told her the whole story about the girls and what Nathan said to me.

"Ah honey, he's just going through a ruff time. I'll talk to him then meet you at home in about five minutes." She said right before leaving me with Luke. Luke wrapped his arm around me and we walked to his car.

"I'll take you home." He said in a very soft voice. I hopped in and we drove off.

Brooke ran up to Nathan who was leaning against the wall. She slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

"What the hell was that for?!" Nathan yelled pissed.

"What the hell are you doing to Haley? Telling her that you only married her so you could sleep with her!" She yelled back in his face, "We both know that that's not the truth!" Nathan stood there looking at the ground like he was ashamed of himself. In a very soft voice he started to talk.

"I did love her. I tried to commit suicide when she left. I needed her to feel that pain."

"You did love her, Nathan we know you still do, and Nathan she has felt that pain even before you said those things." Brooke was getting madder with every word Nathan spoke.

I walked into the apartment and throw my bag down. I walked back to the bedroom and pulled out the annulment papers and signed them.

"Here give them to Nathan." I said as I gave them to Luke.


	2. Haley James No Scott

Chapter 2 Haley James No Scott

Luke walked up to his brother's house. He felt weird knocking on the door he once lived behind. Nathan walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Luke what's up?" Nathan asked. Lucas didn't say anything he just stuck out the papers.

"What's this?" Nathan asked as he took them and read the heading.

"She left a note on there for you." Luke said as he turned to leave. Nathan turned the page to see Haley's signature below his. There was a sticky note beside them. It read:

_Here, now you can go screw any skank you want. always & forever, Haley James no Scott._

Nathan's eyes wear stuck at _always & forever_. He had said those words to her on their wedding day.

_I guess forever just got a hell of a lot shorter_, Nathan thought.

Walking into school the next day I was still being laughed at, but today I didn't care because by the end of the day our annulment papers should be filled away, and it will be like me and Nathan were never married. I was sad that it came to this, but not much would change from it. Me and Nathan haven't acted like husband and wife for months now.

Nathan sat on the edge of his bed holding the papers that he could not believe he had. He wasn't going to file them or at least not today. He would file them the day he had the courage to go back to school and look at the mess he had made.

_I guess it wasn't what I wanted_

_It wasn't really what I thought_

_I thought it was the day I got_

_And I want it all to go away_

_I guess it wasn't what I wanted_

_It wasn't really what I thought_

_I thought it was the day I got _

_And I want it all to go away_

_I guess it wasn't what I wanted_

_It wasn't really what I thought_

_I thought it was the day I got_

_I guess it wasn't what I wanted_

_It wasn't really what I thought_

_I thought it was the day I got_

_I want it all to go away_

_Nathan couldn't shake those word from his head. This wasn't what he really wanted. He wanted her to fight for him, but he just realized that ever since she got back she has been fighting for them. He has just been making it harder for her. He was the one that pushed her away. He didn't fight to keep her, he sent her away._

_Nathan ran to school looking for Haley. He ran through the halls pushing people out of the way, but when he saw her she was laughing with another guy. Nathan's heart went down into his stomach. He has caused this. He set her free, but Nathan wasn't ready to lose her just yet. He finally decided to fight for her._

_Nathan walked up to them and bent down to Haley's ear._

"_You could do much better, he don't disserve you." Nathan whispered in her ear._

"_God knows I've done worse, and you don't have any right to talk to me like that. As far as I'm concerned you never disserved me either." Haley yelled slapping him in the face._

_Nathan stood there watching them walk away. He heard foot steps behind him. Brooke and Lucas walked up to him._

"_Can't you leave her alone? You're getting your annulment!" Lucas said walking up to his little brother._

"_What?" Brooke asked as she ran off to find Haley. Lucas walked off after her. Then Peyton walked up to him._

"_I agree with you Nate it is her fault that this whole thing happened. Let her know the pain she caused you." Peyton walked off to her class. _


	3. Strike Two

Chapter 3 Strike Two

There was only one thing Nathan could think of that might save him, the first date. He ran up to Brooke who was talking with Bevon. Nathan pulled her away by the arm hearing Bevon yell,

"Good luck with the baby Nathan!" Nathan's state of mind changed instantly.

"What did she just say." He asked Brooke.

"Nothing, Bevon just doesn't know when people are joking." Brooke said with a fake smile.

"What's the joke I don't seem to be laughing here?"

"I just said something to Bevon that Haley said something about missing a couple of…" Brooke started.

"Where is she?" Nathan interrupted as Brooke pointed down the hall.

Nathan took off in a mad dash down the hall. He reached me and spun me around.

"Is it mine?" Were the first words that came out of his mouth. I looked up at him scared.

"uh… y… yes." I said in a shacky voice.

"Haley." Nathan said softly.

"I know you don't want anything to do with the baby. You don't have to tell me. You want to know something?" Nathan didn't answer he just stood there looking at me. He wondered how I could think that he didn't want anything to do with our child. Then he remembered that day, the day that he made the biggest mistake of his life.

**FLASHBACK**

_Nathan sat in the corner of the classroom as he watched me walk in. There were two girls on the opposite wall from me. When they saw me they started to talk loud enough so I could hear them._

"_Did you hear that Haley came back for Nathan?" A tall blonde girl said._

"_Yeah to bad that he's paying that guy to come back and get her again." Said a short red head._

"_What?"_

"_Yeah apparently Nathan just married her to get in her pants. Then paid this guy to come and take her away, but the dumb ass came back thinking that the marriage actually meant something to Nathan."_

"_He didn't!"_

"_Yep, and the guy he paid was a fox. Poor Haley only got married so someone could get her in the sack."_

_Nathan stood up and walked over to me and bent down to whisper something in my ear._

"_To bad they're right, now go fuck Chris Keller." Nathan walked out of the room._

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"Fine you don't want to answer me you can hear it anyway. When I went to the woman's clinic they asked me about the father. Guess what I said." I took a sort pause as Nathan started to say something but I wouldn't let him.

"I told them that the sorry bro hoe kicked my fat ass to the curve just in time." Nathan was getting mad with me.

_She don't know the truth, I have to tell her, Nathan thought. _

"_You know for someone that wanted this to end you sure don't act like it. You're still wearing your ring, or did you get married again and forget to tell me? So who is it this week?" I continued to say things that I didn't mean. Nathan stood there for a secant after I asked him that then he punched me in the face. I fell to the floor._

_Brooke and Lucas saw Nathan punch me and they were by my side the next secant. Nathan realized what he had just done a hit his knees._

"_Haley I'm so sorry. I just…"_

"_Leave!" Lucas yelled pointing his finger to the door. Nathan stood up and dropped his head as he headed out the door. _

"_Haley are you ok?" Brooke asked me._

"_huh… oh… yeah." I answered trying to remember what just happened. I could feel the tears burning my face as I sat up._


	4. No More Second Chances Or

Chapter 4 No more second chances or no more life for second chances

Nathan stood outside the school wishing he could be on the inside not the out looking in.

I walked in to my old house, Nathan's house. I saw Deb on the chair and quickly made my way over there. I knelt down to talk to her, but Deb had a different plan.

"Go away Haley!" She screamed at me. She was holding a letter from Nathan. I recognized the prison stamp. Nathan has been in there for three weeks now.

"That letter… It's from Nathan? I haven't spoken to him since…" I didn't finished. I didn't want to go back to that day.

"And It's killing him!" Deb yelled as she throw the letter down.

Watching her leave I decided to go over to the letter and read it.

_Dear mom,_

_I know I have done some bad things in my life and I'm sorry for them. I wish I could have said this sooner and to your face not a letter sent from my prison sell. I don't think Haley would read a letter if I sent her one so can you tell her this,_

_Haley I'm sorry for what I have done to you, and to us. I would come and make it all up to you, but these gates won't open up for me. I'm trapped inside here, but it's where I belong. These iron bars can't hold my soul in though. It's still free and roaming. Can I tell you a secret? I'm terrified of these four walls. They keep my from seeing you, from helping you with our child.. I know I haven't proven myself on this but all I need is you anything else I'm sure I can live with out, so please come I'm calling for you. Please hurry I'm falling into a dark place without you, I'm screaming for you. I miss you._

_Your loving son,_

_Nathan Scott_

I placed the letter on the table and walked out. I rubbed my small baby bump as I got into the car. I had the money for Nathan's bail and I think that it's time he gets out of there. Driving to the prison reminded me of the other two times he was in there. It was sad all three times he's been in there somehow involved me. I was going to get him out of there but I wasn't ready to see him.

_I'll pay the money and leave. He don't even have to know it was me, _I thought.

Stepping into the prison brought chills down my spine. I walked up to the desk and rang the lonely bell. The place was still the same, dirty and empty. I could hear someone coming. Looking to right I saw Nathan in a prison suit and cuffs. He was being brought to Dan. He turned his head to look at me. Staring at him, unshaven. He had dark circles around his eyes. The were dark, as if lost of all hope. He smiled at me but turned away. I know then that I was making a good dissection to get him out of here.

I gave the money to the man at the desk and left. Walking into my house I saw that I had a voice message. I walked over to it and pressed play. His voice bummed from it.

_Haley I am sorry for what I have done to you but you got to believe me I didn't mean it. You were just not listening, and I wasn't myself. I would never hit you It wasn't me. It was the Nathan that married you. If you let me come back home with you I promos to keep that Nathan hidden from now on._

I pressed delete not letting him finish for I had heard enough of his excuses and sorrys. He has given to many out. I put one hand on my baby bump and the other on the little bit of the bruise left. I walked to the bedroom to find my cell phone. I didn't want to see or talk to him so I could at least text him. I wrote

_Nathan with you there are no more second chances left._

I pressed send as I heard someone at the door. I went to open the door but it was already open, and there in front of me stood a guy in black head to toe. I started to run back to the bedroom seeing there was a dun in one of his hands. He grabbed my arm and a shot went of. I could feel anything so I guess it moss me. I continued to fight back until he pushed me to the floor and pointed it to my head.


	5. Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance

Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Sometimes Goodbye Is A second Chance

I looked up at the guy that had me pined to the floor. I knew those eyes, those eyes that only new of hurt, Dan's eyes. I tried to move out of the grip he had on me. I never thought that Dan could be this heartless. I could feel the gun being pushed harder onto my head. The tears came falling down my face. I could have had him out of my life but being the person I am I had to give him one more second chance. I was regretting it.

"Why are you doing this to me? I gave you another chance with both of your sons." I sobbed pressing my back up against the table.

"Ha second chances are over rated. You my dear gave me an opportunity to have my son back for life." Dan smirks out.

"You know if Nathan finds out he will never forgive you."

"Really I talked to him today and it seemed like I would be doing him a favor."

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled out slapping Dan.

I realized that that might not have been the best idea as I heard the gun go off one more time. I moaned at the impacted it made on my body. I could hear someone coming. I gathered enough courage to yell for help, but after the second time yelling it I got a hand hard to the back of my head. Laying there o the ground I could see feet running into the apartment. They were the feet of someone I knew would make this all better, they were Nathan's feet. I smiled as my eyes went shut not to reopen.

Nathan ran over to Dan. Another shot went off and I could hear Nathan curse. Nathan finally got Dan pined to floor. He had him scared. When Nathan let go of him Dan left the apartment running. Nathan slid over to me. I could feel him shake me but yet I couldn't gather the energy to open my eyes.

"Nathan… it hurts." I could barley talk.

"I know babe. I know." He said back to me.

"I love you." I had no idea what I just said. A tear ran down Nathan's face.

"I still love you; I can't live with out you. You hear me? I'll die before I have to live with out you!" He yells as his hand runs down my spine.

"Nathan don't cry a tear for me. I guess you never herd that sometimes goodbye is a second chance."

"Haley what are you talking about? You scaring me."

"Tell my mother, tell my father I did the best I could."

"Haley, you ca tell them that yourself. You're not going to leave, not again!"

"You would have been a great father Nathan."

"Haley no!" He yelled at her. Haley had no response to his words. She stopped breathing and Nathan lost it.

Nathan ran out of the apartment to find Dan. He ran through the rain all the way to the beach house. Nathan barged through the door.

"Why'd you do that!?" He yelled in Dan's face.

"I wanted both of my sons back but little miss super star wasn't going to let that happen." Dan said looking at the ground, ashamed of being caught.

"Well thanks a lot, because of you both my child and wife are dead!"

"A child nice. You would have never been able to afford it. I thought that would be ex wife."

"No. I didn't go through with it because I still loved her, but now she's dead. You know Dan I tried the best I could to try to make you realize this is my life! You haven't been in my life since you killed Keith!"

Dan looked at his son. He was guilty of murdering his brother, but killing Haley hadn't even popped up in his mind yet.

"It's not like she would have given you a second chance, Nathan." Dan told him as he started to walk to the door.

"you want to know one of the last things she told me?" Nathan asked mad as hell at his ex father.

"No but I'm sure you're going to tell me anyhow."

"She said she still loved me. Then she told me goodbye." Nathan said walking out the door. He shut the door and broke down on the door step. He could hear Haley's voice in his ear.

"Sometimes goodbye is a second chance."

Nathan could feel the blood running down his arm but had no care to take care of it. To all he was concern he could just bleed to death like Haley and there child. That's when Nathan got it.

"Sometimes goodbye is a second chance." He said smiling.


End file.
